Doll profiles
The doll profiles are the miniature profiles included with the Enchantimals dolls. Doll profiles are written from a third person perspective and provide basic information about the characters by means of a general introduction and three categories. Only the introduction part can be found on the dolls' packaging; the categories and their contents are exclusive to the ''Enchantimals'' website. Profiles Blyss Bunny Blyss and Oatsy get up at sunrise and enjoy yoga on the beach to hopsart the day. Bree Bunny Bree is the craftiest of all the Enchantimals. Not in the devious or sly sense of the word, but in the DIY sense. She always seems to be up to her ears in some project that threatens to consume her every waking moment. Personality * Creative * Full of energy * Tinkerer Animal Powers * Excellent jumping ability * Superior hearing Favorite Activities * Bree and Twist are like twin tornadoes of creativity when it comes to do-it-yourself projects. The bigger and more complicated the project the better. Bren Bear Bren is a powerful listener—you can tell her anything, and she'll always stop what she's doing to lend a sympathetic ear, and no matter what you tell her, you can guarantee that she'll keep it to herself—because when it comes to keeping secrets: Bren is the best. Cailey Cow Cailey and Curdle are moovers and shakers who always stand out in the herd. Cameo Crab Cameo has a sunny disposition and optimistic nature which makes her anything but crabby. Cherish Cheetah Cherish can usually be spotted comfortably streched out in some sunny place enjoying a nap. Cherish and Quick-Quick are champions at playing the game of tag and they both love to be "it". Clarita Clownfish Clarita knows the coral reefs better than any of the other Enchantimals. Danessa Deer Danessa is the shy and quiet type whose actions speak louder than her words. A true nurturer at heart, Danessa always seems to be in the right place at the right time with just the right amount of support and encouragement for a friend in need. Personality * Nurturer * Strong * Sensitive Animal Powers * Fast runner * Excellent vision Favorite Activities * Danessa and Sprint's favorite game is to race each other through the forest to see who is the fastest. Someone usually wins by an antler. Dolce Dolphin When the surf is up, you can always find Dolce and Largo riding the biggest waves. Ekaterina Elephant Ekaterina and Antic never forget a friend, a face, or anything else for that matter. Fanci Flamingo Fanci is single minded and self assured: she keeps her eyes on the prize and doesn't stop until she's got it. Although she can be a little skeptical, she is nothing short of hilarious—naturally quick witted—she can't help but make you giggle. Felicity Fox Felicity is quick, clever and completely curious about anything and everything. She's rarely still and is always ready for any adventure that will take her to a place she's never seen. Personality * Fearless leader * Doesn't panic * Explorer Animal Powers * Heightened senses * Moves silently Favorite Activities * Felicity and Flick love to go exploring together, especially to places they have never been to before. Fluffy Bunny Fluffy is always happiest when she is working in her garden. Her friends say that both of her thumbs are green and she can make anything grow. Fluffy loves surprising her friends with baskets of fresh vegetables and beautiful bouquets of flowers. Gillian Giraffe Gillian and Pawl have an apple tree orchard, where they can always reach the pick of the crop. Hixby Hedgehog Hixby may look prickly on the outside, but on the inside, he's a real softy. Hixby and Pointer can never pass a tall, grassy hill without curling up into balls and rolling to the bottom. Jessa Jellyfish Jessa isn't much for making plans, she just goes where the wave takes her. Karina Koala Karina is super affectionate and is always looking for an excuse to have a group hug. She forgets her own strength sometimes, though, and in her excitement the hugs can get a little tight. Liora Lion Liora and Snazzy are wild about hair. Liora can always snip Snazzy's mane into a purrfect style. Lorna Lamb Lorna is a natural athlete and loves getting involved in anything physical. She also loves to play games, although she can get a little bit over-competitive and enthusiastic. Mayla Mouse Mayla has a cheesy sense of humor that makes Fondue giggle outrageously. Merit Monkey Merit loves to look after her Enchantimal pals—especially when it comes to keeping them fed with yummy fresh fruit. Sometimes Merit worries that everything isn't perfect but to her Enchantimal friends it always is. Ohana Owl Ohana is a brilliant storyteller and the rest of the girls love to huddle around and listen to her tales. Although she likes to nap in the day she never wants to miss anything, day or night, and is always dropping in, usually off a high branch, to see what's going on. Patter Peacock Patter is proud of her fashionable feathers, and she loves to encourage her friends to be proud too. She also likes to chat, but when she gets nervous she bursts into song. Personality * Chatty * Confident * Loves to encourage others Animal Powers * Ability to fly in short bursts Favorite Activities * Patter may not have the best singing voice, but when she teams up with Flap their songs are always belted out in perfect harmony. Peeki Parrot Peeki has a personality as bright and colorful as she is. Peeki and Sheeny love to fly through stores looking for fabulous fashions as brightly colored as they are. Petya Pig Petya loves to bake, and her friends always know something hot and fresh is coming from her oven. Preena Penguin Preena is the coolest of all the Enchantimals and her friends know when they hear her ice cream truck coming that there will be frozen treats for everyone. Prue Panda Prue knows more about the secrets of the enchanted forest than anyone else, but she also has a tendency to speak in riddles making it difficult to understand what information she's actually giving you. Raelin Raccoon Raelin loves spending time in the outdoors and knows all the best spots to be one with nature. Saffi Swan Saffi has a sweet, calm personality and a knack for making others feel welcome and at peace. Saffi and Poise love to choreograph synchronized swimming routines, gracefully preforming identical poses. Sage Skunk Sage has a mind as quick as her feet. She's an ace problem solver, and, no matter how complicated the situation, Sage can find a solution for it. She's also more than a bit of a prankster at heart. Personality * Optimistic * Funny * Prankster Animal Powers * Nose for danger * Never panics Favorite Activities * When Sage and Caper aren't working on a new song together, they're usually planning a clever prank. Sancha Squirrel Sancha knows every tree in the forest and treats them like her friends. When the wind blows hard, Sancha and Stumper race to see who can collect the most acorns that drop from the trees. Sandella Seahorse Sandella, Serafina, and Kira love to speed across the waves in their seahorse-drawn carriage. Starling Starfish Starling, Idyl, and Rypple are natural entertainers and have their own stage by the sea. Taylee Turtle Taylee doesn't move nearly as fast as she speaks, especially when she gets excited. She's always happy to lend a hand—just give her a task and she'll get it done. Just make sure the task you're giving her doesn't need to get done right away. Tanzie Tiger Tanzie is fast and playful, but occasionally loves a good cat nap. Tanzie and Tuft can often be found playing hide and seek in the woods, and they are experts at blending in, but their lively personalites mean that they always stand out at parties! Winsley Wolf Winsley is quiet, observant and respectful of the world around her. Winsley and Trooper love astronomy and are happy to spend mapping constellations, and, of course, howling at the moon. Zelena Zebra Zelena and Hoofette are amazing artists who love sketching the beauty of nature. Category:Enchantimals website Category:Profiles